koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Egypt
Survivor Egypt is the 12th season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were dropped into the desert of Egypt. This season is known for having a battle between tribes during the whole pre-merge. Eventually, the Khonsu tribe got decimated during the pre-merge. However at the merge, the Anuket tribe became pawn to the Taweret tribe. Then the Taweret tribe turned on each other to claim control of the game. The alliance of Mark and Kayla dominated the merge by idol use and strategic votes. At the end, Shea, a Khonsu original member beat the odds by outlasting two alliances and became sole survivor. Twists * Schoolyard Pick: - On Day 0, the 3 returnees were asked to pick each 4 tribe mates, leaving one person into exile. After the vote, the exiled player will join that tribe. On day 4, Michael joined the Taweret tribe. * Joint Tribal Council: - During the pre-merge phase of the game, the two tribes who came second and third at Immunity Challenge were both sent to Tribal Council as a group, but unlike a standard Double Tribal Council, they would vote as a group and only one person was voted out. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. * The Ambassadors: - The ambassadors were the remaining returnee from past season. If one of them got voted out prior to that phase of the game, the castaways had to pick one of their own to represent themselves. They have to decide one person to vote out among the remaing castaways. If they fail to pick unanumously one person, they will draw rocks. * Merge Feast: - During the merge feast, contestants picked randomly food. Some food had secret advantages : * Survivor Auction: - During the auction, contestants could bid for random items. They each had 500$ and could split the money as much as they could into items. They were not able to share money. If 2 people bid the same amount in one item, no one get it. The Ambassadors * Juror Removal: - A castaway would get the power to eliminate a juror of their choice on day 38. Moderators Castaways The Game Voting Summaries } | align="left"| Shea | }} | }} | }} | | }} | }} |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |— | |colspan="3" rowspan="3"|Finalists |- | | align="left"| Mark | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Kayla |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} |— | | | | | | | | |— | |- | | align="left"| Daniel | }} | }} | | |— | }} | }} | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Robby |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} |— | | | | | | | |colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Michael | | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | | | | | | |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Elizabeth | }} | }} | }} | | }} | }} |— |— | | | | | |colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Chall | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | | | |colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" 17 |- | | align="left"| Gino | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | | |colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Chiaki |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} |— | |colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Elijah |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} | |colspan="10" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Vee |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | |colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| David | }} | }} | | | }} | }} |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Whitney | }} | }} | }} | | }} |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Tal | }} | }} | }} | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Jay | }} |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | colspan="29" align="left"|'Notes:' Jay failed to cast his vote during tribal. Therefore, he received a self-vote. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. A deadlock tie occurred, thus forcing the tied castaways to draw rocks to determine who would be eliminated. For this Lottery, Daniel and David got immunity. Tal lost the rock draw against Elizabeth, Mark, Michael, Shea, Chall, Gino and Whitney and was eliminated from the game. Due to the odd number of players at the time of the tribe division, Michael, the odd person out, was exiled to exile, and rejoined the game as a member of Taweret, replacing Jay and evening the tribes at 5-5-5. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. Elizabeth, Daniel and Elijah were their tribes' ambassadors. At the meeting, they did not agreed to eliminate someone from the game. Therefore, they were forced to draw rocks. Daniel used the vote stealing advantage, allowing him to cast a second vote by denying another player the right to vote for that Tribal Council. He chose to steal Robby's vote. Chall failed to cast his vote during tribal. Therefore, she received a self-vote. Mark used the Taweret Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore he negatated 4 votes against himself. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. Mark used the Khonsu Hidden Immunity Idol on Kayla, therefore she negatated 3 votes against himself. Robby used the Khonsu Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore he negatated 1 votes against himself. Michael used the vote stealing advantage, allowing him to cast a second vote by denying another player the right to vote for that Tribal Council. He chose to steal Kayla's vote. Kayla used the Legacy Adventage on Mark, therefore he negatated 0 votes against himself. Per the rules of Survivor, a fire-making challenge was held to break a tie in the final four Tribal Council. Contestants had 72 hours to cast their final votes, therfore, Chall vote was not casted in time. |}